Kagamine Kiss
by iMiku
Summary: It's night and past the Kagamine's bed time. But Len can't sleep. He needs to get something out of his mind... But when he tells everyone, someone gets jelous. RinxLen .twincest.
1. An Acceptable Confession

**Me: Konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic**

**Rin: I can't believe you actually wrote a fanfic about me and Len 0.0**

**Len: *blushing***

**Me: Anyways... *stares over to Rin***

**Rin: What!?**

**Me: -.-;;**

**Rin: Ugh, fine. IMIKU DOESN'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND VOCALOID. SHE ONLY OWNS HER CREATIVITY, STORY AND PERVINESS**

_

* * *

_

_-Rin's POV-_

It's dark... It's just Len and I in our room.

It's _**way**_ past our bed time. The reason why I can't go to sleep is because Len keeps wriggling around in bed and he keeps moaning.

''Len, hurry up and go to bed. I'm tired'' I say as I force more of the blanket to my side, ''I can't sleep...'' Len says as he faces me.

I climbed over Len and hopped out of bed, ''Why? Are you scared of the dark?'' I started to put my iPod on, ''No, it's not that! It's just... I want you to do something for me...''

Did Len just say 'do something for me'? He must be on drugs or something. Len never asks me to do something for him.

''Yeah, what is it?'' There was Len... Blushing...?

''IFITELLYOUTHATILOVEYOUWILLYOUKEEPITASECRET?''

My eyes widened. Not that the fact that I actually understandood what he said, the 'I love you' part...I blushed a little...

''I-If that was a confession... That was the worst I-I've ever heard... Even the TV drama actors can do it better than you...''

I tried to keep my focus on something else and not on Len, ''G-Gomen, I'm not really good at confessing... Uhm... I'll try say it again...'' Len gulped and took a deep breath

''Rin... Aishiteru!''

I am now blushing as red as tamatoe.

I was about to say something but then Len went up to me and kissed me. His chest is leaning on mine... (Obviously he didn't care because he knew I'm flat chested) His golden hair, his cute face... I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck and close my eyes. Len started to slide his tongue into my mouth.

My eyes widened...

There I was. Making out with my brother - No, **TWIN** brother

My finger start to play around in his hair.

It's been 6 minutes already and he hasn't stopped (this feels quite good actually...).

Finally, he releases me with a big breath and a strip of saliva dripping down his mouth.

''G-Gomen...''

I didn't care what he said so I went to hug him

''To tell you the truth... I love you, too...''

Yes. It's true. I had feelings for him the first time I saw him in the mirror.

''Let's just go to bed'' I say as I gently wrap my hands around Len's body and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter will come soon~**

**Gomen = Sorry**


	2. A Shocking Announcment

**OMG IT'S A PLANE!**

**Nvm, it's gone.**

* * *

_-Len's POV-_

It's now morning. I remember me confessing to Rin. It was a stupid one...

I look up to Rin's cute sleeping face...

Damn, she's cute...

_brrriiiinnnnnnnnnnng_

Shoot... She's going to wake up...

Rin started to rub her eyes, ''Len, are you awake?''

She said that so sweetly...

''Y-Yeah... I'm awake...''

Rin hops out of bed and sniffs, ''Hmm... I smell Meiko cooking breakfast, let's go before everything's gone.''

Rin says as she smiles... I kind of blushed... BUT ONLY A LITTLE!

When we went into the kitchen, everything was weird (as usual)...

Oh, there's Shooter-chan (Black Rock Shooter) helping Meiko fry the eggs with the blue flame in her eye.

And Kaito gobbling up ice-cream, and Gakupo flirting with Luka, and Gumi-san playing Play Station, and Neru... Texting -.-;;, and Haku... Sticking a bottle up Kaito's...

Man, we need a new family...

''Ohayo gozaimasu, Rin and Len,'' Miku says as she sets the plates around the table

''Ohayo~'' Rin replied trying to stay awake.

Rin looked out the window, ''That's right! I'll be back, I'm just gonna go set up the things to clean the roadroller.''

She dashes out the door and into the backyard.

Phew, finally she's gone...

''Uh-Uhm... Guys...''

Everyone turned to to me...

''I-I... I confessed to Rin last night and now I want to take her out on a date but I don't know how to and I need help really badly''

Everyone froze

''Whoa whoa wait. First, why do you like her? Second, she's your sister right? Th-''

Kaito was about to say something but was cut off by Meiko by smashing a bottle of sake on his head.

''I think I might know how to help you...''

* * *

**Yay! I added Black Rock Shooter, Haku and Neru to the story~**

**Ohayo gozaimasu/Ohayo = Good morning/Morning**


	3. Brainstorming the Date

**I'm bord -.-;;**

* * *

_-Len's POV-_

I turned to Gakupo

''Please help me then!''

Gakupo smiled (that smile of him is so gay -.-)

''First, you have to plan where you and Rin are going.''

Meiko started to find a paper and a pen to write this down, ''It's brainstorming time!''

An hour later (Rin's been out for a really long time 0.0 Oh, she's cleaning it herself...) the planning was all complete.

_Date: Rin_

_Place: Carnival_

_Date (the other date): Friday 2:34pm_

_Present: A box of chocolates, a kiss_

I looked at the sheet.

''Is this really okay?''

Meiko jumped out of her seat, ''OF COURSE IT IS. IF YOU LIKE HER THEN DO WHATEVER YOU CAN. WHO CARES IF YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS!''

Meiko's scary...

''Anyways, we have to go look for a nice box of chocolates for Rin...''

Kaito said as he reached for his wallet, ''I'll pay for everything~''

I nodded and rush to my room to get changed.

I opened the cupboard and took my clothes out.

I started to take my pyjama top off and there I saw Rin in the mirror.

...

I went back into the kitchen.

As we (Kaito, Gakupo and I) were heading to go outside, Rin opened the door.

''Huh? Where are you going Len? If you're going to wash the roadroller, I've already washed it.''

I wanted everything to be a surprise for Rin...

''Uh-Uhm...''

* * *

**I know everything is all sudden and all... This is my first fanfic ^^;;**


	4. Jealousy Jam and Calendar Chaos

**THE JEALOUSY STARTS**_

* * *

_

_-Rin's POV-_

''U-Uhm, nothing! Sayonara~!''

I watched as Len ran out of the door with the boys...

Len is so weird -.-;;

But I still like him

I looked around the room

Everything was normal...

Meiko drinking sake, Megpoid playing on the Play Station while eating carrots, Haku drinking sake with Meiko, Luka's reading a book, Shooter-chan's sharpening her sword and...

Wait a second...

Neru's sitting on the couch covering her eyes...

That's unusual

I walked up to her and sat beside her

''What's wrong Neru? Credit low again?''

''Why do you need to know?'' Neru sobbed

Just then Haku came in ''Just weave her awone, she wont ansa eny wun bacuz she cwying''

Meiko came in, too ''Ya, just weave her awone, she wont ansa eny wun bacuz she cwying''

''Hei! Dat's wat I just sed! Tawking steala!'' Uh-oh...

Thankfully, Luka came in and grabbed the two by their necks and dragged them back into the kitchen.

I decided to leave Neru alone... NOT JUST 'CAUSE MEIKO AND HAKU SAID SO!

I turned to the calendar to see any important events.

Today is **Thursday;** nothing special

Tomorrow's **Friday;** why is it circled in pink high-lighter?

**Saturday;** Meiko's big day...?

**Sunday;** Get more credit. Wow, it's pretty obvious who write that...

**Monday;** Valentine's day...

Hmm... Valen-

WAIT

WHAT?!

VALENTINE'S DAY?!

* * *

**Imagine getting a box of chocolates on your date and then 2 days later it's Valentine's Day and you get another one XD**

**Sayonara = Goodbye**


End file.
